The Simple Solution to Equations of Life
by Paranoia Undone
Summary: Hinata is considered a genius, AU, High school fic. Whole summary inside. Pairings: HinaNaru, SakuSasu


_Hi-ya people. This is my first fic, so be nice, and sorry to all those whom which I flamed, I'm just alittle on the picky side (random person: alittle?)...this should be good...I hope it is._

Summary: Hinata is considered a genius. She has finally escaped the hellhole of a family that she had lived with for the last 14 years. But has she really? She starts a new life, as a high school student, and forget the past. But, a boy digs through her life to find answers to her intellegence. Secrets revealed, solutions found.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...damn.

The Simple Solution to the Equation of Life

Chapter One: The equation

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP WAKE UP! WAKE UP! TIME TO GET OUT OF BED! BEEP-BEE--**

_click_

_'That alarm clock **will **get set on fire, the sooner the better,'_said a girl, newly freed or disowned girl, in this case. Her eyes, were a light gray, with nearly non-existant lavendar-blushed pupils. Though, her mind was still half unconcious, it started working, thoughts on how to earn money, other than the monthly allowance she recives from her family. Her mind, was advanced. It had all the complexities and complications of a surgen, a lawyer, and a therapist combined. But, her family would have never seen that. They never noticed, all the psycology books that she usually had at hand. That family called her ugly, but she was beautiful, they had called her dimwitted, but she was highly intellegent. They had cursed her birth, tried to forget her, and all her natural human needs, but couldn't forget that girl, who never cried.

Not once during her abusive days had she cried openly. More like mentally. But never let them know. Then they'd be right for the first time in her life. She'd never stop the beatings, because all the mental training that she had put herself through, complements to her family, had convinced her that she was not beautiful, nor worth their troubles. But, what she did know she was smart, and damed proud of it. Though her adult-like mind seemed unmatched for body, she was a paitent girl, and waited for her body to catch up with her mind. She hoped, one day, a thorn, as she saw herself, could become a rose. A brilliant, blue rose, in all its rare beauty.

Though most of our heart-felt population may say being disowned is a depressing time for a young girl of her stature, Hinata was anything but depressed. She was free, well, as free someone can get from that family. Her family, the Hyuuga clan, was an...abhorrent, bitter, pestiferous, invidious, vile, spiteful, loathsome, damnable, horrid, confounded, invidious, wretched, abrasive, reprehensible, revolting, acerbic, impassionate, acrimonious, malicious, and discouraging family. Basicly the opposite of Hinata, with her kind-hearted personality and all. She was appearently the root of all their problems, their issues, ever since she was four, when some poor soul had attempted to kidnap her.

Though they had no reason to hate her. Everyone loved the little heiress then. They said because of her, their problems would just disappear. She was asleep during the time that the attempt took place, and was still only a little girl, being small for her age. But, after that, all hell went loose. Now the only compassion she had for her 'family' was for their maids, who had comforted her, and bandaged her wounds after her daily beatings, and her cousin, Neji. Who had probably suffered as much as her. Though the glares that had often had been in his eyes, they were kinder around the heiress, she was, in her terms, a friend to her cold-hearted cousin. He had actually, on more than one occasion, tried protecting her from her direct family's beatings. But had failed everytime. She was tired of her family, tired of everything that had been going on. Tired of the bruses, and scars that she had gotten along with her cousin.

She had talked to her father, about moving out. Of course, being the stuck up man-shrew he is, he argued with her. After about ten or so minutes, Hinata lost it. Her kind and caring personality had finally snapped it two. She yelled at him. Insulted him. Done all that he had done to her, only with words. She didn't touch him. She refused to oblige to what he had demanded. And then it happened, he had disowned her. She had waited for so long for that to happen. The family humilation was defanate for her dear, ol' father. Their little 'talk' had taken place in the middle of the hallway. So every abled hearing person heard it in that sector. One of which was Neji, and about four of the maids which had taken care of Hinata.

News spred quickly around the Hyuuga estate, half the staff had quick because of the absent of the only truly kind Hyuuga. Neji had left too. And was now living with his friend, Tenten. She had been in the same class as Neji, and like Hinata, around her, his eyes were kinder. But, the misfourtuane of the heiress was that her father had prevented her to leave the house, only for school, and one of those rare trips she had got to go on to the library. She didn't have any friends, other than Neji and the maids, who had offered in their own way to allow her to stay with them, but she didn't want to be a burden to her friends.

Hinata, being the attractive teenager she was could have been a prostitute, and then sue for being molested. But, the possibilities of her being found by a cop were too high for her 'family's' liking, so to save themselves from a few lawsuits they had given her an apartment, a nicely fournished apartment, and was located far away from them, and across the street from the high school she had taken entrance exams for. Without hesitation the school accepted her, after her prefect score on their exams.

"W-wow, their u-uniforms l-look nice," she had said, when one had arrived at her doorstep signalling that she had been accepted in that school, she had kept it a secret from that hell-hole house. She had pulled out that exact one from her bag. She still hasn't unpacked, though, she had been on her own for two days.

Hinata's school, Sakumo High School, was named after one of the warriors of Konoha, who had commited suicide, after being shamed for failing a mission, to save his comrads. Though then Sakumo was looked down appond, for being 'weak' in the middle of combat, he is now idolized today as a hero, for the sacrafice of his honor for the ones he cared about. That's what friendship was, and still is.

Their uniform, looked as if it was made for Hinata herself. She had laid it on her bed to fully examine it. A midnight-blue skirt, that stopped about five inches above the knee. The shirt was a short-sleeved button up dress top type. It was pure white, counter acting the darkness of her skirt. It had the school symbol, and mascot on inscribed on the pocket. It was a indigo-colored nine-tailed fox, looking dangerous and calm at the same time with the school symbol in black in the background. She had a type of ribbon meant to be worn on her the collar of her shirt, but it was opional. Her stockings were the same color blue as her skirt, and stopped at the knee. And for colder weather, she had a longer skirt, with a matching jacket. It was a comfortable outfit, but, she still prefered jeans over anything.

She had finished her morning actvities, which included, bathing, eating, and getting dressed. She grabbed her school bag and locked her apartment up. She was off to her new school, and her new life.

_Okay, thats the first chapter, sigh. Please review nicely, but I think it doesn't really matter if its a burn or not, I'm just happybecause that you decide to review or even read my story. Besides, the burns mean that I'm not perfect, right. Just review! please._


End file.
